Me & My Gang: High School Musical Version
by Duhhitskatieox
Summary: The whole Rascal Flatts CD, My and My Gang, written out into oneshots including our favorite characters from High school Musical! Please join us in reading these fun tales. :
1. I Feel Bad: TroyGabriella

_I Feel Bad_

_Gabriella/Troy/Sharpay_

_Disclaimer: I do not own HSM characters. You all should know by now. Nor do I own Rascal Flatts or his song, "I Feel Bad."_

_Author's Note: I know many of my reader's don't like Gabriella and Troy stories, (though this isn't really one), or Gabriella (I'm with ya'll on that XD), but please just read it's really good, I promise._

In old Albuquerque, New Mexico stands a nineteen year old girl with long wavy brown hair and a tan complexion, standing in a driveway with two bags of luggage waiting for a cab. Alone. After a fight with her now ex-boyfriend, she decided to just leave him again and go back to Stanford University, thinking that they will get back together in a few days.

But this time she was wrong.

In his room, Troy Bolton, a nineteen year old boy with shaggy brown hair and stunning blue eyes, was staring out his window at the girl in his driveway waiting for her cab. He and this girl, her name was Gabriella Montez, had just gotten into another fight over something that he could care less about, when she broke off their relationship and was leaving.

Again.

This wasn't the first time that she has left him. She left him in their Junior Year, then again the summer between their Junior and Senior Year and lastly during Senior Year. Each time, her leaving him heartbroken and then a few days, or sometimes weeks, later he would run after her.

But not this time.

This time, he did not feel any remorse. He didn't feel the need to run out onto his driveway to stop her. He didn't cry over her leaving, like all those times before. This time, he stood strong, cold as stone, up in his room watching her leave. And he didn't know why the thought of her leaving him wasn't killing him inside. It felt so wrong to him, but at the same time it felt so right.

He is so tired that he's numb inside from all her frivolous shenanigans that she has been playing with their relationship; he has cried more in the past year and a half, than he has in his whole lifetime. All thanks to Gabriella. And he hates the feelings she has made him feel throughout their relationship: guilt and sadness.

But today, he only felt bad. He feels bad, that he doesn't feel bad.

He knew he could be angry for wasting so much time on a broken relationship that would have never worked out, or sad for throwing love away like they did, that he almost even wishes he felt heartbroken over this relationship. But then again if he wanted that, he'd be lying.

All he wants to do is move on, and turn the page in the story of his life. So he feels bad, because he doesn't feel bad about her leaving him this time.

This time he doesn't feel bitter. Or alone. And he knows it's time for him to move on; move on for the better.

So this time, he won't call her. Or fly out to Stanford. He won't even be returning to Berkeley. Maybe he will transfer over to the University of Albuquerque, where his best friend goes, and the school that can both excel in Theatre and Basketball. His real dream school. It's also the same school that his once high school crush, Sharpay Evans, is attending. In the field of Theatre. Who was he kidding, even when he was with Gabriella, he still had a crush on Sharpay.

So right now, Troy only feels bad. But only because he doesn't feel bad.

How was it? Terrible? Great?

Sorry, I'm thinking about maybe putting my stories on hold…. (don't yell please) for a while to work on them without having a bunch of people just sitting around waiting for them to be out. Because honestly I don't know when they will.

I also have been thinking of new ideas that I would love to write down. (no im starting another until I finish at least one of my stories.) XD

And lastly, how would you like oneshots to each song for Rascal Flatts album, Me and My gang. He has very inspirational lyrics, and it'd be cool to do it. (I already have one written XD)

Anyways, Read and Review. Thanks!! :)


	2. Yes, I Do: TroySharpay

_Yes, I Do_

_Troy/Sharpay_

_Disclaimer: I do not own HSM characters. You all should know by now. Nor do I own Rascal Flatts or his song, "Yes, I Do."_

A few years after the graduation from East High, Troy Bolton looks back on his old relationship formed in College.

He decided to go to the University of Albuquerque, since his relationship with Gabriella had failed, and there he spent time with a certain blonde by the name of Sharpay Evans. Sharpay and he, according to their parents and Chad, were the perfect couple. Everyone knew that they'd get married, so it wasn't much of a surprise when Troy proposed to her their junior year of College, and she accepted. They married that summer, and everything thing seemed to go well for the couple.

But unfortunately for him, nothing is as it seems. During their final year of College, things got rough. They fought over random stuff, and rarely saw each other, even though they shared an apartment on campus. Sharpay was usually studying or with friends, while he had some night classes or was partying with Chad and the basketball team. Roughly six months after their marriage everything went downhill. Neither could take it anymore, the fighting was too straining for them. So after about eight long months, they divorced. After college, she moved to New York while he stayed in Albuquerque.

Life after that was rough for him. His life spiraled out of control, and fell into a deep depression. No one could get him to get out of his house. He spent his days cooped up in his, and Sharpay's, room looking through old pictures. His life was monotonous. He never spoke, and just cried to pass the days. He rarely ate, but when he did it was usually just her favorite: Macaroni and Cheese. He's been in this catatonic state for about 2 years now.

He wishes he could tell her how sorry he is, and all about what he's feeling without her. How he needs her in his life; she completes him. He wants her to know how he cries himself to sleep simply because she isn't there, and how he longs to hold her slim body tightly in his strong arms. How when he wakes up every morning he wants to see her next to him and no one else. Every day he remembers how she took his breath away; if she was wearing sweats or an evening gown to him she was stunningly gorgeous. He wants her to know that, even though he might have said 'he won't love her anymore' or 'he'll forget all about their relationship', he never forgets about loving her.

When he sleeps, he dreams of the past. Of their romantic dates, and of how he would secretly go to her dorm room in the middle of the night. Of how she smelled of strawberries, and of how she kissed him softly before saying goodnight. Of how she smiled at him when they woke up together, and of how much she hated watching basketball she'd always sit on his lap and watch it with him.

He knows that he lost her forever and will never get her back. But still every night he prays to the ever-loving God that he believes in for her to come back to him. But it never seems to happen.

He tells himself that he doesn't live in the past, and that why would he want a love that would never last? And of how he's not going to wait anymore like he used to for someone that's never going to show. But then he lies back down, and just remembers everything about her, and tells himself, "Yes, I do."


	3. Words I Couldn't Say: TroySharpay

_Words I Couldn't Say_

_Gabriella/Troy/Sharpay_

_Disclaimer: I do not own HSM characters. You all should know by now. Nor do I own Rascal Flatts or his song, "Words I Couldn't Say."_

Those three little words are found everywhere. In her favorite book that I still have in that box up in my closet. In a song that I once heard on the radio. Those three little words are everywhere I look. The one place that they were still vividly plays in my mind.

It was late June on my porch swing, and Sharpay and I were just sitting together looking at the stars. I held her in my arms, listening to her breathing. I held her tight, never wanting to let go. And that's when it happened.

_We were just lying there, when she looked up at me. I smiled and captured her lips in a soft kiss. She smiled and whispered those three little words. It was just like a breath, so low, but in the silent night air I heard her perfectly. _

"_I Love you, Troy." _

_It was the first time she had ever said that to me; we had been going out for only a few months. I looked back at her, and I knew she was expecting me to say something back. It was right there on the tip of my fingers. On the tip of my tongue, but I just couldn't say them for some reason. _

_She slowly got out of my hold, and just stared at me. But I still couldn't say anything. It felt like my mouth was the Sahara Desert. I needed water, anything to help my dry mouth. She stood and so did I. I looked into her eyes, and could tear she was trying to hold back tears. _

"_Troy… Please, say something." Silence, that's all that remained in the air. "I knew I shouldn't have said it. I'm so stupid." And with that she ran off to her car. I tried stopping her, but to no avail. Sharpay, my world, my life, had just slipped away as I stood there in the silence. All I could hear was the wind blowing, softly saying those words that I couldn't say._

It's been exactly one month since that unfortunate night. I have no idea what to do, or to say that will make her forgive me. Her family won't let me see, especially her brother. He says that she's spent too many nights crying over me, and now she's finally gotten over me. I know that she's gone and that there are no second chances for me right now. And as much as any guy would, I can't pass the blame on anyone, but myself for letting the one greatest thing in my life slip through my fingers. In the silence that I hear all around me are the words I couldn't say to the one person that mattered most.

In my heart it feels like there is a rain that'll never stop falling, and for some reason there's a wall that won't break down, no matter how hard I've tried. I can't get over how those three simple words that I should've said wouldn't pass my lips that night, and since I held back I've become miserable and so has she.

I should've gone to her later that night, and told her how I felt about her. But I didn't and now im stuck telling myself of how much I love her. I just hope that the next guy that comes along for her won't be as stupid as I was, and say the words I couldn't say.

Hello my readers, I've decided to write a little bit for this story. I know most aren't reading this, but it's the easiest as of now to write.

But don't worry, I plan on working on the other stories too. But I have a quest for you all. (YES A QUEST!)

On my profile, is a poll, and I need your help (por favor?) to decide which story I should write/finish first! Haha so please go and do that for me my darlings.

To all my old reviewers, thanks for the love. I looked at all the reviews and they almost made me cry because you all think I do a good job at writing. So these next few things are dedicated to all of you.

And also. R&R. I'll give you cookies… the good ones, from jewel with the pink frosting on top. OH you know the ones im talking about. ;)

-Duhhitskatieox


End file.
